Quizzaz/Quotev Wiki
Quotev/Quizazz Greetings, and welcome to Quotev. Quotev is just typically your average site - I'm lying, lol. Quotev is another world from the one you're currently in, a haven if you do it right. Though Quotev is a strange site with strange people, it is by far the best site you could possibly imagine! You can make friends all around the world, change your username to anything of your liking, write, make quizzes, decorate your "About Me" with ease and anything you wish, make friends, and learn something new everyday. Quotev mostly consists of preternatural popculture fans, with likings from Black Veil Brides. Anime, boybands, history, YouTubers. It's all here. You will not be judged. We are all family, we all stick together. lol jk It mostly consists of both genders using typically bad grammar in RAs, and phrases such as "Perf", "o", "jfc", "bby", "Ken u nat", "Do you even lift bras brah?", "i-", "How do you even manage that?", "____ is love. ____ is life." and "s2g". You will see this often. It's full of amazing people that welcome you with open arms, not caring much for your looks. You can also change your profile pic to different things and even change your tagline. It's above your profile pictures, where you can put links to activities or gifs or... Anything. Though, we're all broken somehow. One cannot live a life without their mind being completely corrupted, at one point or just overtime, and I guess that's what all connects us somehow. We all come together as a family, with our own problems, where we can talk it out with people all over the world, who care. You can trust them, and know they will eventually come to you with their own. We are all family, brothers and sisters, some not exactly siblings (users fall in love with others on Quotev, which is beautiful actually), but we all still come together as one. Whether we're fighting demons or fighting anything, you have to keep your will to fight, because tomorrow never knows. We are a community... A society. A beacon of hope. Welcome to Quotev! Why don't you join us? We'll always be there for you. Always. Don't listen to Danny, Quotev is amazeballs p.s you won't get out of quotev once u join good luck :p But, there is always drama. My advice, stay out of the drama. Not even kidding right now. BLEEP- Hello! I'm just a fellow Quotev user here to give you some more info on the beautiful site. In all honesty, Quotev crashes a lot. Those who survived the Quotev crash know what I'm on about. Also, if you hide your "Followers" tab to others, prepare to be called crusty. Don't say you rp anything NSFW in your activity. If you do, put it in your "About Me", people can't spam comments on that. I know a few people who did that and whoosh, instant ban from people reporting them. But, as the original creator said, Quotev is very friendly. Like, a scary level of friendly. And majority of the users are roleplayers (including myself). So just, don't say anything gross, be patient if the site crashes and most importantly, be nice. Follow these steps, you'll make friends pretty quick, and be fine. Latest activity Category:Browse